Werewolves, Ghouls, and Demons oh my!
by Reaperblack13
Summary: Jump city is in deep shit, an army of extremely pissed off Ghouls is heading straight for them.Robin has no choice but to send the only supernatural titan they have to round up more supernatural help. What happens when she leaves Terra wakes up dazed and confused but in possession of her full memory and heads straight to the tower. Raven/Terra I do not own the Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

The young man sighed as the chalk board sized computer screen blinked out cutting off the past transmission. He stood still for a few moments absorbed in the silence around him; the small light coming from a tattered lamp residing on the far side of the room was the only brake in the chambers inky darkness. The plain beige walls seemed more alive as the basked in the soft orange glow existing in less than half of the large study. Curling his toes that rested safely on the inside of black boots that stood atop of matching black carpet, running his hand through his spiky black hair the man let an ever more exasperated sigh before plopping down into an old leather office chair worn and comfortable with age. Slouching down farther into the giant brown teddy bear feeling chair, rubbing his domino masked eyes the man started thinking how to perform the enormous task that was ahead of him. Glancing at the portrait of him and his adoptive father that hung on the wall just above the rooms only light a weary smile working its way to his lips.

"What should I do?" He all but begged the lifeless representation of his adoptive father and former mentor to give him answers.

"Oh I forgot", he stated slouching forward in his chair and resting his forearms on top of his thighs. "You don't deal with the supernatural or magic it's the one thing that the world's greatest mind does NOT UNDERSTAND!" The man launched himself out of the chair and began passing the length of his study his yellow and black cape twisting and flicking behind him as he all but glided back and forth in his silent rage.

"The only way that I'm going to beat this" the man growled before stopping dead and glaring at the ground "Is if I find other supernatural's to aide with the situation." He sighed once more and as the air left his body so did the rage towards his former mentor who had refused to aid with the current problem because there were too many '_un-known's'_ to deal with, slouching his way over to his chair before collapsing back into its old leathery embrace

"And you know what they say…" he mutter exhaustedly his voice sluggish with sleep "the only way to catch an un-known is to be on un-known... hopefully that un-known doesn't gut me like a fish when I give her the next solo mission to perform….."

The man stretched and yawned before curling up inching closer and closer to sleep, his mind wandering to his purple haired demonic power house of a team mate who would receive the news in the morning before drifting off.


	2. Wake up in my bed screaming in my head !

Disclaimer: a do not own the Teen Titans

Short bit of information:

Hey guys sorry, I knew it said I would post at least once a week and it's been like two months for that I apologize than getting ready for school my laptops and having issues, although not many people watch this or follow this or whatever the hell you want to call it so I doubt you really care so here's a short three-page thing. Again guys I am sincerely sorry for taking this on but I haven't been feeling you know the creative vibe lately, which probably sounds like the pussy ass copout to you people. But hey what can you do.

The day started out like an average day at the tower, birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everybody was beginning their morning like they always do. StarFire was floating around dusting miscellaneously while humming on odd version of walking on the sunshine. Beast boy and Cyborg were in the middle of playing the Fast and the Furious on their Xbox, beast boy had taken the form of a giant green gorilla and was shoulder to shoulder with Cy trying to throw him off his game. Robin was sitting on a stool next to the counter drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, he made sure that he always left something non-electronic in his routine thanks to Control Freak. Robin wanted to make sure that he could keep his routine somewhat regular if the videogame villain ever took control the tower. Silky was curled up in the corner letting the rumbling sound that the pipes made whenever somebody was showering lull him to sleep. The sunlight even seeped through the windows , which was odd considering BB and Cy usually closed them during one of their gaming marathons hissing whenever somebody went near the shades. All was well at the tower, all of a sudden an alarm began to blare and a red light began flash overhead startling silky from his sleep, making StarFire dropper her feather duster, beast boy to shift back in to human form, and Robin to spill his coffee everywhere.

"Cyborg report", Robin yelled as he tried to furiously wipe the spill coffee off of him with his newspaper. Tossing the controller over his shoulder and popping up a map of the city the technician managed to quickly locate the cause of this disruption.

"The Hive of Five are attacking downtown", panels and floor opened up and the keypad slowly rose to Cyborg's level and he began to typ furiously. "From what I can tell they just recently robbed a jewelry store and seem to be tossing around cars in public celebrating their victory." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Well let's see how much victory they have to celebrate we kick their asses", Robin says finally free of the coffee sporting a classic '_let's do this'_ smirk on his face, he leaps up and runs towards the elevator rest of the team following quickly behind.

"Aw man what about our game?" The young changeling asked, his voice reverting to the whiny tone that he had when he was 13 as he slouched forward and drags his feet toward the elevator.

"Sorry BB", Cy says as he gently slapped the childlike 15-year-old on the back. "We'll just have to finish it another time." The green skin teen seemed to perk up a bit at this and began to jog toward the elevator. Once they were all in the giant metal cage and heading downward toward the garage StarFire tapped the ferocious leader on the shoulder and looked at him with a pleading gaze.

"But Robin we can't leave without friend Raven", StarFire continued to stare at Robin intensely hoping her boyfriend would understand her panic.

"Don't worry Star if I know Raven she'll meet us there, I know all she's been doing is keeping herself cooped up in her room for the past week but she does that sometimes and she's never missed a mission." Robin gave the alien one of his award-winning smiles and she seemed to brighten up bit nodding her head and running out of this small tight in closed space when the doors open facing the T-car. Robin being the best at hiding his emotions among the group, only being surpassed by the ice Queen herself was slightly worried about his second in command and best friend. _Hope she shows up and I don't look like a moron_ Robin thought to himself.

"Come on Rob", BB screamed from the back of the T-car "you always lead the way on your bike and we got to get going!" Robin shook his head free of his worries and sprinted off towards his bike ready to face the Hive.

Raven's prove

It's cold it's dark, opening her eyes she still can't see anything actually that's a lie it's a lot darker when she opens her eyes that's got to count for something right. She's floating well at least she thinks she's floating, there's no solid objects around her to tell if she is or isn't, she could be swimming but she wasn't quite sure. She doesn't know how long she's been floating four hours, days, maybe even months but for sure she's been floating for some time. All of a sudden the screaming started, first it was quiet barely audible almost like a whisper she had to strain her ears to even know that it was there, which was odd since the place she was floating in was dead silent. Then it got louder now more like somebody was talking but just far enough away that she couldn't make out what they were saying. Then it got a little bit louder, and this time she could make out what they were saying but it wasn't English it was something else deeper like somebody was using too much of their throat to speak. Then instead of getting louder it stopped only to start up again in a chorus with several other voices shrieking it over and over and over. Covering her ears as she tried to get away only for it to have no effect she pulled her knees up to her head and stuck her head in between her knees, it's still did not work. Flailing her arms and screaming "stop stop STOP!" She screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat was so sore that the young demoness could have sworn that she tasted blood, she began to claw at her ears trying to turn off the shrieking the screaming. The inhuman word was being repeated by adults, teenagers, the elderly, and even children over and over and over she's pulling out hair, skin, flesh, and tiny bones that you only find in your ear canal. Doing this she discovered that the inhuman screaming was coming from inside her head. She continued to claw at her ear canal hoping to get to her brain to stop the madness, all of a sudden the screaming stopped. The only residence of it was the blood on her hands and the holes in her head, then all of a sudden that one word that was being screeched at her moments before in some ungodly language was whisper to her in English.

"Wake up."

Gasping she shot out of bed tumbling to the ground in the process, digging her fingers through the shaggy black carpeting tears staining her cheeks as she stared at the ground wide-eyed and shaking. Her tank top was stained with sweat, there were tares in her sweatpants from where she clawed her legs in her sleep subconsciously trying to wake up. The covers on her bed were knocked all over the place, they littered the floor in disorganized piles standing out in the neat and tidy bedroom. Sitting up she leaned back on her knees the young empath felt the sides of her head searching for holes that she dug out of her skull in her dream. Amethyst eyes wide, scared, but glazed over not necessarily looking at anything as she continued to look for signs that what she just endeavored actually happened. Satisfied and finding nothing she shook off the nightmare and pushed her fear to the back of her skull hoping that her emotions had not damage anything in the tower during her little episode. Standing up the shadow shifter made her way to the bathroom, the door sitting peacefully between two monstrous bookcases she decided that a nice hot shower would help erase the memory of her horrible nightmare.

Standing in the shower trying to remember the dream but like most dreams it faded quickly, signing she pushed the thoughts out of her mind continue to shampoo her head the soothing motion shaking away what little fear remained. Several minutes later a lowed alarm sounded and red lights began to flashing display themselves around the bathroom reflecting off the mirrors and causing the black tiles to glow with a faint red haze. The empath jumped out of the shower, quickly drying off, she made her way into her bedroom and began to search for her uniform only to find what was left after the teams last battle with Johnny Rancid. "Damn I had forgot one of his idiotic robotic mutts managed to get a hold of me! Shit I was supposed to fix this thing as soon as possible, but I passed out as soon as I got home." Raven was confused not only does her internal clock usually wake her up if she had something important to do but it's odd that another group of villains is attacking so soon they usually waited a few days for the press and the police to cool down. Arching her brow the young demoness looked over at the skull calendar that she hung above her bed only to realize that the battle with Johnny happened a week ago.

"What the... That cannot be right there is no way that I have been sleeping for an entire week, I was not even that tired after the battle." Raven shook her head escaping her thoughts "oh well right now what matters is the current mission I bet I have something in my closet." Making her way over to the closet that resided on the opposite side of her bed and opening it she dug through searching for a temporary uniform. A few minutes later the heroine had found pair of black army boots, black jeans, a long sleeved black leather trench coat with a hood, and a black muscle shirt. "This will have to do", she thought before walking towards the door. Raven look to her left and spotted her reflection in the mirror "great I look like I'm starring in the fifth Crow movie." She glared at her reflection for a few more seconds before using her namesake shadow raven to teleport her to the battlefield.

Short ending thingy me Bob:

I know it's really fucking short unlike my other one which was 10 pages, I decided to make this series a little bit more on the down low instead of like my other one which is huge or even my other other one that I am currently working on and having released yet.


	3. Friends of the soul

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen Titans! But wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

Short intro note:

hey amigos it's amazing to get another post out there but I don't really think are going to be posting everyday at the very least I can I tried to post twice a week because my stories aren't that long. Actually you know what scratch that my stories are extremely long my chapters are short, while in this story there should the other story that I'm going to post later on and chapter 2 of my current second masterpiece are fucking huge. I think my other story is going to stay long but the one I haven't posted yet will get shorter after I finish the introductions, so without farther a do I give you the next chapter.

At first the Titans noticed nothing out of the ordinary, the masses skyscrapers that lined jump city, with their massive glass windows, and their modern design seemed untouched. They hadn't even spotted a massive mob of civilians running in their direction, which is usually what happens whenever one of the baddies shows up. Continuing on passing their favorite pizza place, the mall, their favorite store's, and it and see if they are the ordinary.

"I don't get it", Cy exclaimed. "The map says that they should be right here!" The technician jestered towards the mini map that was displayed on the small monitor on the dashboard.

"They've got me playing some sort of trick", Robin responded to their intercom that linked his helmet to the t-car. "Maybe you should look for some sort of field it's probably Gizmo or Kyd Wykkyd using some sort of trick so we can't see the damage." Cy agree with Robin and began to search by sticking his arm out the window and allowing a small satellite dish come out of his arm and began scanning the area. After typing a few things into the minicomputer hooked up to his car he found it had abnormally several feet away.

"Robin you were right, there sometime the field making everything look happy-go-lucky and really is Fucked up man."

"While can you shut it off?" Robin's voice asked through the intercom.

"Yeah like use one of your weird technical logical thingies!" Beast boy suggests from the backseat.

"No go Green Bean", Cy muttered looking in the mirror and catching the changeling with his eye. "I'm out of luck on that one, Wykkyd , not gizmo, set up the field and I can't do anything with magic."

"Well what can you do?" Robin's agitated voice filled the silence of the car, cyborg almost able to see the fearless leaders disapproving glare as if he was in the vehicle with him.

"Can't do much Rob magic is not my thing you'll need Ray to clean up this mess, or they'll probably get away and leave the city in crap condition, and we won't even be able to find the wounded."

"Friend Robin", Robin cringed inside his helmet on his bike he hated it when StarFire called him 'friend' when they were clearly so much more. "I thought you said that friend Raven would arrive when we got here. So where's friend Raven... Robin are you still there?"

Robin sighed before replying "yeah I'm still here star, and I have no clue where she is I have to contact the tower this mission is too important for her to miss." Robin grumbled angrily before cutting off the transition, and speeding ahead far out of the t-cars site range but keeping a narrow radius of the roads in the area _Damn it Raven where the hell are you._

Ravens prov

A giant bird apparition emerged on a rooftop not too far away from the disguised crime scene that Robin was currently circling in his frustration. The empath closed her eyes and open the psychic link between her and boy wonder that was established when the Shade haunted his mind, "_Robin where are you and the team_?" Raven thought not bothering with introductions being that fact that both of them were quite used to the psychic link between each other, so use in fact that they know everything about one another, well at least as much as they know about themselves.

"_By Berkeley Street there's some sort of field we can't really see what's going on, Ray as much as I appreciate your help why the hell are you..."_ The young leaders voice was silenced as Raven cut off the sound to the link, sighing to herself Raven close your eyes and focused on Berkeley Street teleporting their seconds later. Robin's cycle screeched to a halt inches away from the demoness, the t-car appeared behind him not long after. Pulling off his helmet Robin's masked eyes widen with shock at his friends apparel, the rest of this Titans showing more exaggerated reactions to that of Robin's expression.

Raven ignored their odd stares and acted as if everything was normal, "what exactly do you mean some sort of field?" Raven asked raising one violet eyebrow underneath her hood, shaking his head free of shock Robin quickly resumed his leader role.

"Apparently Kyd Wykkyd set up some sort of field, and Cyborg can't seem to get through it." Robin muttered his voice slightly agitated.

"Okay holdup that ain't true, well maybe it is true but that's not the whole story!" Cyborg defended himself shooting Robin a look but at the same time respecting his leaders authority knowing how he gets when he's frustrated.

"Yeah there's some magical field thingy me Bob that cyborg can't get through because magic is like the rock that beat electronic scissors and it's like going to war with..." Beast boy was quickly interrupted by the young alien floating several inches off the ground and staring at Raven shock still written all over her face.

"Friend Raven where is your uniform? Why is the one you possesblack aren't you in favor of blue?" Beast boy glares at the alien and stomps his foot like a child, crossing his arms, and pouting steam practically coming out of his ears in agitation while Cyborg pats him on back.

"My last suit was destroyed in our previous battle with Johnny Rancid, and I have not had the chance to repair it. Now can we..." The changeling interrupts the conversation once again, by flailing his arms and jumping in front of Cy.

"Holdup what you mean you haven't gotten around to fixing it? You always fix your uniform right after a battle, and why haven't we seen you all week? You're Usually hanging around moping and reading some stupid book, and another thing..." Cyborg pinches his lips shut.

"What tofu head means is that we're concerned about you Ray, none of us have seen you in a week. All you've been doing is spending time in your room, now you show up for a missions late, and dressed up like some weird Falling in Reverse fan." Raven started to explain that she's not quite sure what's going on either before she's cut off by Robin releasing a silent sigh of relief she lets her leader continue.

"Okay we all have questions about what Ray is getting up to, but now is not the time or place we have a mission to do and we will complete it understood." Robin asked the rest of the team giving each other odd looks before he continued "Raven is my second in command and when you question her you question me. Are you really challenging me today of all days the day I was going to assign Raven to a teambuilding assignment!" Robin yells at his girlfriend, companion, and drinking buddy all of which including his best friend stand in shock at the fact that Robin sending Raven on a teambuilding mission. Robin now calmer finishes his rant when no one on the team makes a sound "that's what I thought now she don't mind me I'm going to take my second in command and finish this God damn mission." Robin stomped off toward the center of the area he's been circling for the previous half-hour, Raven quietly floating after him and eventually, the rest of team jogging to catch up.

"Okay taking on this barrier is fairly simple, it is not going to cost much but the problem is the Hive could be anywhere in this area."

Beast boy looks at her confused "what you mean anywhere in this area?" The changeling asks scratching the side of his head while looking at Raven as if she'd grown a third eye.

"She means that they could literally be anywhere, they could be standing right next to us for all we know." Cyborg muttered in a un-pleased tone.

"Precisely the Hive can also hear every single thing we say, see everything that we do they might already be hiding so that when I take down the field they can make a quick break for it and get out of here with their bounty." Raven said her monotone voice not wavering in the slightest, as she crosses her legs in the air and continues floating next to Robin.

"But if they can see us and we can't see them how come they haven't made a run for it?" Robin asked slightly suspicious with his hand resting on his chin an action that he always does whenever he's thinking.

"Because if one of them even steps outside of the barrier the whole thing comes crashing down crushing anyone inside who's under the spell. I'm surprised Jinks even let Wykkyd perform this she's not stupid and neither is he but they're both surrounded by idiots, which tends to put people in danger."

Meanwhile inside the dome on the invisible side Billy numerous who was dancing in front of beast boy for the past three minutes glared at Raven's comment.

"Hey I'm not stupid", he drawled out in his Texas accent.

"Yeah neither are we!" See-more yelled from his seat next to mammoth who was munching happily on a car engine, the beast completely oblivious to the conversation being had between the Titans or the discussion among the Hive members. Jinks who was recently off to the side discussing what to do with Kyd Wykkyd, both of which are perfectly aware of what dangers the dark magic spell that was cast by Kyd possessed. Only stopping their discussion to secretly being at the praise that the monotoned beauty floating several inches away from the two of them.

You see Jinks did not want to leave the Titans East she was quite happy where she was the only problem was her ex-boyfriend Kid Flash. Several weeks into their relationship Jinks found out that she was gay, she liked girls, not guys and she really can stand Flash. It's not that flash was a bad guy, no it's not that at all, he made a great friend but there was one problem when he was not being friendly he was trying again to Jinks pants. After Jinks broke it off with him not only because she discovered that she was gay, but because he was constantly harassing her so that she would sleep with him. He ran crying to the leader of the Titans East, Bumblebee, he told her that he found blueprints in Jinks is room blueprints to unfreeze her friends who were trapped in Cryo ever since the villains tried to rise up and take over. The blueprints were simple reverse versions of a more permanent solution that cyborg, her best friend besides Kyd Wykkyd, had come up with and sent to her to ask if she was going to be mentally okay with this. While when flash got a hold of them he reverse and formulas, or raise some sketches, and instead of drawing the villains being frozen he drew them being broken out. And since the blueprints were covered with Jinks fingerprints from her staring at them over and over and over again knowing that she was in a lose some of her best friends if they follow through with this plan the Titans East dubbed her guilty without even consoling the original teen Titans.

Devastated she grabbed everything she could carry that was in her bubbly pink, black, and purple spellcaster's room including her cat a black feline missing one year with the snake tail and the ability to walk on a time legs, before bolting out of the room and heading towards the Cryo center. When she arrived she awakened all the villains and when they tried to attacker she made up some bullshit story about how to unfreeze the villains they needed somebody on the inside to sneak past the Titans. The villains agreed with this especially after being backed up by Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd, each villain went their separate ways minus the Hive a Five who were currently together facing the Titans. Jinks hated facing the Titans, well the originals the Titans East were just bastards. Raven tried to teach her how does farther her knowledge of the dark arts, cyborg was her friend who always check up on her to see she was okay, beast boy which is fun to be around, Robin even though he as was serious and skeptical as Raven was at first he accepted her quicker into the team, and StarFire who is bubbly nonsense which is fun to listen to. They all seemed like some way friends to her and she was trying to figure out how to get back in, with her best villain friend Kyd Wykkyd who wanted out as much as she did. But until then both had to keep at the image of leader and second-in-command so that the group would not get suspicious and spread rumors about them to the other villains.

Jinks was shaken out of her thoughts by Kyd tapping her on the shoulder and pointing towards the group of huddled Titans, "well it looks like ravens about to break the spell." Jinks muttered to Kyd Wykkyd, she turned to yell at her teammates to get to position just as there is a huge white flash and the barrier came tumbling down without harming anyone on the inside.

Short message ending thing:

Okay so here's a deeper insight to the story basically how people's powers work I figured I'd give you guys the rundown so later on you're not like WTF!

Raven: Raven possesses every single power she had in the TV show plus a few new ones. Since Raven is one of the main characters of this story I figured I would give her something more to build on especially since she's my favorite superhero, just in front of Spiderman, who is just in front of Batman duh. So anyways moving on a nightly get to in-depth to Raven's powers because that all develops later and it's huge part of the plot and if I do it will piss some people off. Raven is currently going through demon puberty demons cannot exist half-life which is what Raven currently is now being a demonling as she is it's only a matter of time before the soul of her father who was absorbed millions of souls will cause her to change into a full demon. Now when Raven changes into a full demon she's still going to look like Raven and she's still going to act like Raven, because demon puberty doesn't change anything about her appearance she's already demon enough. So going through demon puberty causes several changes of the body increased athletics, increased speed and agility, increase strength, increased height, and increase senses which is what she's currently exhibiting. There will be other changes but that's farther along.

Robin: There are two reasons why Robin hates Batman one reason is why he wears his mask all the time. He wears his mask all the time because in a fight with the Joker the Batman chose to go after Joker instead of helping Robin with acid spewing parasites that the Joker had thrown at him. These parasites did not damage his vision but they did turn his eyes pitch black, there's no whites, there's no pupils, and there's no blood cells you can't see anything in his eyes. The second reason is that Batman refused to help them in this upcoming war due to the fact that was with magical creatures.

StarFire: Same as in the TV show.

Cyborg: same as in the TV show.

Beast boy: Beast boy loves and accepts everybody he's pansexual, in an odd beast boy way. Beast boy is also becoming a man his inner beast the pure essence of his changeling self a giant wolf creature similar that to the werewolves were going to attack jump. Wants to be free and beast boy has to tame that Wolf to stop himself from killing people.

Terra: Terra can now move earth, metal, magma, mud, and bone from within people. Terra is also gay, and always was the team just didn't know because she never told them, remembers everything when she wakes up, and heads straight to the Titan Tower. The thing that breaks Terra out of her rock prison is the fact that she grows that will be explained more in depth later.

Kyd Wykkyd: Kyd is Jinks biological twin brother they grew up together and the only reason that he didn't join the Hive of Five right off the bat was because they were separated at age 12 and met up again in the Hive. Unlike his sister Kyd does not poses a natural talent for magic, the only thing he has is the ability to quickly learn dark magic. Kyd is also a mutes and is unable to talk he is also asexual.

Jinx: Jinks is Kyd's biological twin sister, Jinks possesses the ability to cast and control her hexes, and the ability to use black magic that Raven taught her. Jinks is gay best friend the Cyborg and loves her cat who is actually half-life.


End file.
